


Suits and first kisses

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: But nothing detailed, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Kraglin in a suit, M/M, Nothing sexual between young Peter and OC, Other, Peter gets his first kiss, Peter in a suit, Stealing, Suits, Thieving, based on artwork, making new friends, sexy times for Yondu and Kraglin, yondu in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on artwork by Write-Like-An-American</p><p>http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/142074120571/finished-with-an-actual-background</p><p>http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/142166233641/this-ones-for-littleredhotridinghood-intended</p><p>Yondu and Kraglin need to do a bit of stealing while at a fancy month long party. Only issue is the gem they are after is on a princess who has two guards always by her side. Positive though..she's young Peter's age and happy for a new friend. </p><p>Peter and the Princess are both young, he's seven and she's eight, so no nothing that is inappropriate. Just a pair of kids needing a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



It should have been a one night easy job, however it turned out that one night would turn into a month long affair. The item they were being paid to retrieve was to be on display for that month and every thief in the galaxy wanted it. It was to be displayed easily enough but getting close to it to grab it would not be.

 

Getting dressed up in a suit..that was something that Kraglin hadn’t ever thought he would do. Let alone see Yondu dressed in one. It was a fashion statement he had admired but never saw his self or his Captain in. Though right now looking at the way the tailored trousers hugged Yondu’s ass he might have to try and get the other into a suit a bit more often.

 

The royals of the planet were celebrating something. Kraglin hadn’t cared to find out just was looking for the price that was supposedly worth a huge amount of units. However after three weeks and nothing but drinking, dancing and flirting (mostly with each other) they were no closer to getting the private holder.

 

At least until it was shown what they were after. The beautiful jewel was being displayed in the crown on the small princess who couldn’t be older than Peter.

 

“No.” Kraglin said seeing the look on Yondu’s face. “Absolutely not.”

 

Yondu just gave him a smirk downed his wine then pressed Kraglin into the nearest wall.

 

“Yondu.” Kraglin said trying to have a serious discussion but was failing when the other started to nibble on his throat and grind against him. ”Yondu we..ug..working..”

 

“Come on Krag..you know you want this..we’re all dressed up nice and fancy.” Yondu said with a purr. “I think you need to relax..let’s find a room and see how much of a mess we can make.”

 

Kraglin really couldn’t argue especially when Yondu dragging him into a room and then dropping to his knees. Kraglin shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Peter wasn’t really excited about this. He was being put into a suit..something that clearly looked and felt too tight and itchy and he wasn’t allowed his jacket or his music so he did not like this at all. It also didn’t help that Yondu had woken Peter up early to get him into a bath and make sure the boy was scrubbed cleaner than he had ever been in his life.

 

“Yondu..I don’t want too.” He whined letting out a yawn as the other worked on buttoning the other’s shirt before reaching up for the tie.

 

“You’re going to boy..it ain’t that hard to talk to a kid your age.” Yondu argued.

 

“But she’s a girl.” Peter replied making a facing causing Yondu to chuckle and a part of him to hope that Peter always feels that way about girls (and boys).

 

“You don’t have to kiss her..just talk to her..be her friend.” Yondu replied.

 

“And steal the pretty jewel she’s wearing right?” Peter said as Yondu finished getting the still yawning boy ready.

 

“That’s right.” Kraglin said standing in the doorway before coming into the room and working on getting Peter’s wild hair to look presentable. Not that they knew it would last long but it was the thought and effort that counted.

 

“My little man you look so grown up.” Kraglin said when they were done making Peter turn a dark pink and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was the same that night as it was every night except this night Kraglin had presented Peter as his son, a little lordling in training. The Princess’s guardians thought it was grand and let Peter get close enough to sit next to the princess who smiled and talked softly.

 

It was wonderful for children to have their own friends.

 

Kraglin tried to keep watch on Peter but he kept getting distracted. Yondu would appear with a drink or when the music took on a fast tempo and demanded a dance from the other male who was happy to oblige. It also seems the princess’s guardians were enjoying themselves as well now that they didn’t have to worry about entertaining the princess.

 

“This is so boring.” Peter muttered after the first hour causing the girl to giggle.

 

“It is..” she said softly tracing a pattern on her dress. “Want to go back to my room and play?”

 

“Really? Won’t you get in trouble.” Peter asked

 

“No..I normally only stay for the first hour or two then one of them takes me back to my room..it’s better that way but it ruins their fun together.” She said motioning to the two guards who clearly were making eyes at one another.

 

“Sure let’s go..I doubt my folks will notice..I know they went into another room earlier.” Peter said rolling his eyes as the princess stood up lifting the front of her gown to make a small dash across the room with Peter following her.

 

“This will be fun.” Peter thought to his self as he followed her out of the main ballroom and upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither set of adults noticed the kids were gone

 

Inside a bedroom suite.

 

“Come on..you’re taking too fucking long.” Yondu panted his back arched on the bed the trousers of the suit handing off one legs while the other leg was thrown over Kraglin’s shoulder as the man started to work on licking and teasing the other open.

 

“I wouldn’t if someone would have brought the lube like he was suppose too.” Kraglin replied before resuming his working making Yondu squirm on the bed moaning in pleasure.

 

“Had bigger..fucking things to think about..” Yondu gasp out.

 

“Yeah me.” Kraglin couldn’t help but tease as he finally pulled back. “Going to fuck you until you can’t think.”

 

It would be a few hours later before they realized that had forgotten something..something very important when they left the room.

 

Peter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter stared wide eyed at the princess room as she took all the jewelry off and tossed it onto a dressing table. The room was huge and she had toys everywhere.

 

“wow..” he said softly as he picked up a stuff toy that made him think of a teddy bear. “You have..I mean..”

 

“I take it your Daddy’s don’t let you have lots of toys.” She said sitting down next to him on the floor.

 

“No.” Peter admitted softly. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed them..it was just..ravagers didn’t need things like that.

 

“It’s okay..I’ve met others like that..they want us to pretty and quite for the public and perfect little dolls for them when we grow up.” She said softly taking Peter’s hand. “You want to be friends?”

 

“I’d like that.” Peter said squeezing her hand. “I don’t want to get you in trouble though..”

 

“You won’t..I promise.” She said with a smile before they dissolved into conversation about toys and other things that children talked about.

 

It was hours later when one of the guards appeared.

 

“There you are I was so worried.” The man said then blinking when he saw Peter. “Oh..you’re that little lordling that we met earlier.”

 

“Yes sir.” Peter answered shyly.

 

“Sorry Papa..we were bored.” The princess said looking a bit embarrassed that they had been found.

 

“It’s okay..we just..I know these parties bore you little one..as soon as tonight is over your King Father will return the jewels and you, Midas and I can go back to enjoy the quite.”

 

“Midas is the other guard. I get to call him Daddy.” The princess told Peter who was confused remembering the images of the king and queen who were the princess parents. “They are raising me..since the king and queen don’t feel they should.” She muttered bitterly making Peter take her hand again earning a small smile from her.

 

“My momma..the one who introduced me and my Daddy aren’t my parents either..they saved me and took me in.” Peter admitted quietly though kidnapping was the word most would use. Peter didn’t. He wouldn’t have had a life on Earth. He’d have still be alone but he wasn’t. He had Kraglin and Yondu and the Ravagers.

 

“Sometimes it’s nice to have someone who cares and loves us.” She admitted with a nod of her head. “I want to hurt them for leaving me..for having me and not wanting me..but then I wouldn’t have Papa and Daddy and I love them very much.”

 

“I have an idea.” Peter offered after a moment. “What if..what if you lose those ugly jewels..not that you don’t make them pretty but they are.”

 

The guard who had set down next to them snorted.

 

“Papa can’t we?” she asked making the guard chew his lip.

 

“I don’t know..”

 

“Opti are you in here I can’t find..oh.” Midas said appearing and blinking at the three. “Ah tea party I see.” He teased the other who blushed blue while Peter and the Princess giggled.

 

“We got bored.” Princess said simply. “Daddy tell Papa I can give away those ugly jewels.”

 

“What? Now Gos I know you hate them but..”

 

“Why not?” Opti said standing up. “You two keep playing your game I’m going to talk with Midas.”

 

With that said both guards were gone outside the room talking quietly.

 

“Your daddy is a lord is he?” The princess asked once they were alone again.

 

“No..we’re Ravagers.” Peter said proudly.

 

“That’s so cool.” The princess giggled  “I want to see the stars.”

 

“Maybe your dads can come with us.” Peter offered.

 

“They won’t..” She said with a sigh before getting up and retrieving the crown she’d been wearing and popping the stone out of it and handing it to Peter. “Here..cause I know you’re going to leave and I want you to have something..”

 

“They won’t let me keep it.” Peter said softly as he took the stone and holding it.

 

“They will this.” She said leaning over and pecking Peter softly on the lips making the boy blush darkly. “Promise not to forget me?”

 

“Promise.” Peter said


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kraglin was trying not to panic but it was getting harder as the more they searched and still hadn’t found the boy.

 

“I told you this was a very bad idea.” Kraglin said when he and Yondu both were waiting in a side room for one of the guards they had spoken to return hopefully with the boy having believed the story about the boy wondering off.

 

“Peter!” Kraglin shouted snatching the boy from the guard, Midas, arms when he returned with Peter who was half-asleep. “Gods where did you go..I told you to stay close.”

 

The worry wasn’t fake which normally he’d have to do if they had Peter with them and he was a distraction.

 

“Sorry.” Peter said with a yawn

 

“I think it’s best you take the boy home now..” Midas said and something in his tone set alarms off in Yondu’s head.

 

Yondu wrapped an arm around Kraglin and quickly lead him away from the guard and out into the night air of the gardens where they had hidden their ship.

 

“we’re leaving?” Kraglin said when he realized the other was taking them far from the planet.

 

“We’ve been discovered or close to.” Yondu said simply

 

“But the gem..”

 

“Isn’t worth getting thrown in jail for.” Or losing the boy went unsaid but both of them glanced at the dozing Peter who was still in Kraglin’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Peter woke up finding his self curled on Yondu’s chest. They were curled in the private cabin of Yondu’s personal M-ship. He turns his head and sees Kraglin asleep next to them. Both still dressed in the suits. He sits up and pats Yondu’s chest and doesn’t stop until the other grumbles.

 

“What do you want brat?”

 

“Wake up.” Peter said stubbornly.

 

“Petey just go back to sleep.” Kraglin muttered.

 

“No wake up.” Peter demanded smacking Yondu’s chest hard enough make the man snarl but sit up.

 

“fine what do you want.” He said making sure Peter didn’t slide down.

 

“Here.” Peter said pulling the gem from his jacket pocket.

 

“How did you?” Kraglin asked seeing the stone.

 

“She gave it to me.”

 

“She gave it to you? What did you do boy?” Yondu couldn’t help but ask as he took the ugly looking gem from his boy’s hand and looking it over.

 

“Nothing..just..was her friend.” Peter admitted.

 

“One time you being soft kid pays off.” Yondu chuckles despoting Peter into Kraglin’s lap and standing up to go call their client about the gem leaving the other two alone.

 

“You got something else from her didn’t you dovey?” Kraglin asked seeing a look on Peter’s face. The boy’s cheeks turned dark red and he smile shyly nodding his head. “Care to share?”

 

“My first kiss.”


	8. Chapter 8

20+ years later 

 

 

“That has got to be the ugliest looking gem ever.” Rocket muttered being shown a picture of the item they were to retrieve.

 

“It is our holy gem. It was lost to us years ago.” The elderly Queen said in a snit.

 

“Still it is not a sight to see.” Gamora added.

 

“Should have seen it in the crown setting they had it in.” Peter replied.

 

“How did you know that?” The king demanded.

 

“Saw it when I was a kid. Felt more sorry for the Princess being forced to wear it then the fact it was stolen.” Peter said simply. “I know where it’s at but I don’t think you’re getting it back. Speaking of the Princess..how is she? She still running across the galaxy?”

 

“How dare you?” The Queen said standing up. “You have no right..”

 

“think I do..she stole something of mine after all.” Peter laughed as he turned to leave.

 

“what did she steal from you?” Gamora asked once they back on the ship.

 

“Now Gamora you should know better. After all wasn’t you it you mentioned no one should kiss and tell?”


End file.
